Kuraselache
The Kuraselache is an NPC and enemy type encountered in the E.V.O. series. In The Shinka Ron, they are also known as "Cladoselache" and are large, azure sharks sporting long bodies with round back and belly fins and a sharp tail fin. In EVO, they are referred to as both "Kuraselache" and "Kuraseleache". Their appearance is similar to their original counterpart, but now they have a greyish blue color instead of azure and a more stocky body build. While The Shinka Ron features them both as harmless NPCs and late enemies of the first chapter, EVO only features the enemy variant for the final stages of its first chapter. In The Shinka Ron, the Kuraselache are exclusive to the Domain of Kuraseleache, but in EVO, they are later encountered as the predecessors and mounts of their evolved, alien-like form, the Rogons. The Shinka Ron As an ally In The Shinka Ron, the Cladoselache are introduced as NPCs in the Domain of Kuraseleache (also referred to as the "Domain of Cladoselache" in this game). They start out as harmless NPCs, that invite the protagonist to meet their leader, the Cladoselache King. The Cladoselache turn out to be the rules of the sea and are portrayed as something akin to a real life Mafia or gang. Nonetheless, the Cladoselache encountered in the beginning of this area are friendly towards the protagonist. Once the protagonist meets Gaia for the first time, though, any Cladoselache encountered afterwards become hostile. As an enemy The Cladoselache are the second strongest enemy encountered in the first chapter of the game (the strongest is the Osteolepis). Despite this, they will only deal about 1/8th of the protagonist's health bar of damage when the protagonist is well evolved or even no damage at all, when the protagonist is close to their final evolutionary state of their fish form. Like the Telodus, the Cladoselache don't have any special abilities. Due to being a rather strong, the Cladoselache gives up to ten times as much EVO genes as a Telodus or jellyfish. Despite this, just as with any other enemy, this value is always randomized, so it slightly varies from Cladoselache to Cladoselache. Enemy stats Behaviour The Cladoselache will generally swim around aimlessly and at a medium slow pace. If the protagonist draws too close to them, they quickly charge at them and the protagonist will end up in a battle with the Cladoselache, where they can fight the Cladoselache or flee. E.V.O. Search for Eden In E.V.O. Search for Eden, there are five types of Kuraselache, that the player can meet. Chapter 1 These two kinds are only encountered in the final area of chapter 1: The first one is a regular enemy, which is the final kind of regular enemies encountred in the first chapter of the game. The second one is Kuraselache, King of the Sea, a large Kuraselache, that serves as the leader of the Kuraselache and the final boss of the first chapter. Also, he is the first boss encountered ingame. Chapter 5 These three kinds are only encountered in the final area of the first continent in chapter 5: The third one is once again the Kuraselache King, only this time, it's not a single specimen, but the larger Kuraselache appearing as regular enemies. The fourth one is once again the regular version, only this time, it serves at the mount to the Rogons. The fifth one is the Rogon, which is an evolved variant of the original Kuraselache, that uses a watergun as a weapon and always rides a Kuraselache. Enemy stats and rewards The stats featured in this section only go for the regular Kuraselache encountered ingame. They do not account for their other forms, which feature their stats and rewards over at their own articles. Enemy stats Rewards Behaviour The Kuraselache will generally swim around aimlessly and at a medium pace. If the protagonist draws too close to them, they will immediately charge at them and bite them. While the Kuraseleache bites the protagonist, the Kuraselache will be latched onto them for a second or two and the protagonist will be unable to fight back. If another Kuraselache is too close, the player might end up being attacked immediately after the previous attack, which at worst can lead to them being stunlocked until they are killed. If the protagonist draws to close and faces the Kuraseleache's tail fin, it also might attempt to slap the protagonist with the tail fin, which will hurt the protagonist and cause a medium knockback. How to deal with them Due to their passive aggressiveness, the protagonist should avoid the Kuraselache, if possible. If they can't avoid the Kuraselache, then they should make sure, they never take on more than one Kuraselache at a time, as the Kuraselache are even dangerous when the protagonist is well evolved. The only safe ways to take them out are by having the strongest jaws (Zinichthy's Jaws) or a good strength stat (5 or better). As such, it works well to bite them back multiple times with these jaws or tackling them to deal good damage and knockback. Gallery The Shinka Ron The Shinka Ron Cladoselache.png|A Cladoselache E.V.O. Search for Eden EVO Kuraselache swim.gif|A Kuraselache / Kuraseleache as it appears while idling or swimming EVO Kuraselache threat.gif|A Kuraselache as it appears before charging at the protagonist EVO Kuraselache attack swim.gif|A Kuraselache swiftly swimming towards the protagonist to bite them EVO Kuraselache tail.gif|A Kuraselache performing its tail whip attack Category:The Shinka Ron Enemies Category:EVO Enemies